Love to See You Smile
by 1Phantom Pherax2
Summary: The Hyuga clan meeting is over and the one rainy day when Hinata wants to be lazy in her own home, Ino won’t let her. Does the soakedtothebone kunoichi have a plan for Hinata or does Hinata have a plan for the soakedtothebone kunoichi? yuri InoHina
1. Chapter 1

"Love to See You Smile"

**Summary:** Seeing her by herself, Ino wants to make Hyuga Hinata smile…and to think for herself. But in such a short amount of time she grows fond of the pretty girl…**shoujo-ai yuri** InoHina

**A/N:** Okay everyone, this is my first, seriously, first shoujo-ai yuri fan fiction. So if it stinks let me know. I've written yaoi plenty of times. But it's supposed to be a one-shot between Ino and Hinata because I think they look cute together and I don't see them together very often. So anyway…reviews are always appreciated. Let me hear from the masses! Yes, I know, the title sounds like a McDonald commercial…But it goes with it!

"Love to See You Smile"

She saw her sitting there by herself in a purple pullover and light blue skirt. Just by herself staring at her fingers as she moved them to and fro on her lap. Her light purple eyes seemed lonely but happy as the gentle breeze brushed her violet hair just behind her ears. She knew who she was; she'd seen her fight Neji in the Preliminaries of the Chunin exams. When she had heard she was surprised yet relieved at the same time to know she'd survived the onslaught she'd been through. Looking at her now, with the sun beaming down golden rays on her figure, she couldn't help but think that Hinata Hyuga was cute. But her cuteness couldn't make her happy at the moment she saw her for she looked so lonely and that made her seem so sad. What would she look like with a smile on that pale face of hers? With long skilful strides she strode over next to her and sat down on the bench without making too much noise or a scene. The shy Hyuga looked over at her. "Oh, h-hello," she stammered in a way that made her smirk. Her shyness made her all the cuter and sweeter, but she still wanted to put a smile to her face. "Y-you're Yamanaka-sama aren't you?" she asked hesitantly before she had a chance to ask her anything. She smiled.

"Yep. Glad you remember me," she said happily. Hyuga gave her a small smile. "You fought against Haruno-sama. I-it was a very inspiring match."

"Glad you think so. I did teach her everything she knows after all," she gloated leaning back. "And feel free to call me Ino. I don't mind," she declared crossing her right leg over her left. "And you're Hyuga-sama right?"

"Oh, y-you can call me Hinata if you want," she whispered looking down at her fingers once again. "Well Hinata-chan, can I ask you something?" Ino asked uncrossing her legs. Hinata looked up at her wondering what her question could possibly be. Once their gazes found each other she waited. "Why do you seem so sad and lonely?" Ino finally asked.

Hinata blinked, surprise wrapping over her. She looked back down at her lap as a rosy pink color graced her cheeks. She began to move her fingers to and fro once again. "I'm not lonely at all," she whispered.

"Then why are you sitting all by yourself?" Ino inquired. Hinata shrugged a small shrug. "I-I guess I just th-thought it was nice. The quiet that is," she added.

Ino cocked her head to the side wondering what was so great about silence. When everything was quiet she could barely hear herself think. What could Hinata possibly see in it? But she seemed sincere, however nothing she'd said so far brought anything more than a small smirk from her. She was going to have to resort to drastic measures, but not out in the public eye. In one quick fluid movement she stood and grabbed Hinata's wrist, bringing her along with her. "Why don't you come with me?" she asked pulling her along behind her as she led the way back to her house. Hinata stuttered uncontrollably for a moment as she wasn't really given a choice. "O-okay."

She followed along without argument, Ino noticed. She did things when given the word to do so, so in other words she was 'obedient'. Like some puppy that was trained to do tricks. But maybe she could change that for her. Soon she was going to think for herself if it was the last thing she did as a Yamanaka. "Welcome, to my home," she declared as she did a sweep with her arm as she opened the door to her one story apartment complex plan on the third floor of the apartment building. Upon beholding the inside of her home Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth slipped open a bit. The living area was at least twice the size of her own and well furnished with rustic antique wooden stands polished to perfection and gleaming from random rays of sunshine, and furniture that looked soft and comfortable enough to put a bed out of business. A glass table that stood on strong amethyst legs sat directly in the middle of the room giving it a warm and inviting feel. A ball of warmth settled in the pit of Hinata's stomach as Ino led her inside and released her hand. "Go ahead and have a seat," she said gesturing toward the couch. In her shy usual manner Hinata took a seat on the end of the couch where she took hold of one of the pillows and held it to her lap.

"I'll make some tea, is that okay?" Ino asked heading into the kitchen which Hinata realized was off to the left once she entered the apartment. A door to the right of it led to her one bedroom and to the right of that was the bathroom. "Y-yes, t-that seems fine." Hinata told her. As Ino made the tea she looked around in awe at her place. She had never seen something so expansive. At least nothing that didn't have to do with the main house. It was amazing.

"It's ginseng so it'll be a bit strong." Ino said as she poured the tea. "Th-that's fine." Hinata said from the living area. As she answered Ino made sure to put extra ginseng in Hinata's hoping that would get her to open up and smile easier. Setting the two blue ceramic coffee cups on a metal platter she carried it into the living area and sat next to Hinata on the couch. "Here. Maybe it'll help," she said handing the shy Hyuga the cup nearest her. She watched as Hinata blew softly against it and began to sip. Her eyes followed her small lips in a way that made her realize she wanted to kiss her. "Do you like me?" she asked softly on a sudden whim.

Hinata looked up at her and blushed in a cute fashion once again. "Y-yes. You're very admirable Ino-san." Setting the metal platter on the glass table in front of them Ino's hand gently rested on Hinata's leg. "That's not what I meant," she said after Hinata took a couple of more sips. In the back of her mind logic was telling her to stop. That Hinata would go with anything she said because she was so shy and willing to make anyone happy. But an even bigger part of her wanted to keep going; that it would make them both happy. She watched as Hinata's pretty face grew redder as she looked down at her hand. Her eyes barely widened when she realized what she'd meant. "Oh…Ino-san…"

Ino scooted closer to her so that their hips touched and her arm slipped around her shoulders pulling her closer. She leaned forward pressing their foreheads together. "I'm not forcing you to do anything Hinata-chan," she whispered almost seductively. "This is only if you want to."

"D-do you want to?" Hinata asked hesitantly holding her cup close to her lips. Ino smirked and moved her hand just down her shoulder so her fingers stroked the side of Hinata's left breast. Hinata took in a sharp breath and swallowed. "But you have to tell me what _you_ want." Ino whispered. "I won't do anything unless you say otherwise." Her hand continued to slide and settled on the side of her stomach. She felt a shiver trace through the beautiful Hyuga and waited. Hinata soon sat down her coffee cup, but placed her hands back on her lap. Was she going to say no? She swallowed hard. "I want to," she said determinedly.

Ino looked at her a moment before shaking her head. "No. It's okay; I can see you really don't want to." Pulling back her hand she scooted away on the couch. "You don't have to say yes for me." Hinata looked up quickly and surprised her eyes wider than before. "Wait!" Her hand latched onto Ino's top. "I-I want to…R-really, I do. Please don't scoot away," she pleaded.

Ino smiled and made her way back to Hinata's side. "Alright. I won't move away. But you have to tell me what you want," she told her softly, surprised by how nice she was being toward her. But she wasn't Sakura. She was Hinata, not her rival. She was a girl that could catch her just by looking at her. And what could she say? She'd been caught. And she didn't want to be let go. She didn't think of herself as the girl that could be attracted to anyone but Sasuke, but Hinata had proved her differently. She was attracted to the Hyuga and she wanted her. She just wanted her to want her just as much. And she seemed to be half the way there as she scooted her hip next to Hinata's. She leaned in close and whispered next to her ear, "Tell me what you want Hinata-chan."

She didn't tell her what she wanted; she didn't seem sure how to word it. But Hinata simply turned her head in a way that forced their lips to collide. She closed her eyes and tentatively parted her lips.

Ino captured her lips just as she opened them to invite her in. Her tongue danced against hers as she took in her sweet taste. Never had she tasted something so sweet in her life. Never had she wanted anything as desperately as she wanted Hinata in that moment. Her kisses were desperate as she took Hinata's face in her hands. A nip to her lower lip got a moan from her and nearly drove Ino to the brink so soon. After a moment she pulled back, both of them breathing quickly. "Hinata," she whispered.

"Ino-ch-chan. I don't know what to do…"Hinata whispered incredibly softly against Ino's lips. "I'll lead you," she whispered in return.

Taking her lush lips once more Ino's hands moved down to Hinata's waist grabbing the elastic band at the bottom of her pullover purple shirt and began to push it up over her stomach. Without question Hinata raised her arms so the piece of clothing could be taken off and tossed randomly to the floor to be forgotten about until a later time. Flattening her palm against Hinata's stomach Ino traced it up her sensually feminine stomach up to her round left breast clad in a plain white bra with slinky straps going over her shoulders. She gently tugged on the underside of the bra and pulled it up and over. Hinata's soft supple breast fell into her hand, filling her palm. As she began to knead the pert center Hinata's breath caught in the middle of their kiss. Ino's lips left hers at the moment her breath caught and began to gently kiss down her chin, neck, and collarbone until she came upon the pale orb of flesh she held. Still kneading the center she kissed around the outside toward the center. There she caught the massaged nipple with her teeth and began to suckle.

As her tongue swiped over her breast Hinata's back began to arch, pushing herself further into Ino's mouth. Ino began to suck harder at the peak as her hand began to knead the right breast. She was never one to play around too much, but this time seemed to be an exception for Ino as she moved her lips and kissed down the valley between Hinata's breasts. Once the small valley had been kissed through she began to squeeze the two perfectly sized breasts together, pinching and massaging. Hinata bit her lower lip as she received so many sensations from being pleasure in only one spot. A hot sensation had made its way between her legs and a lump had formed in her throat making her incapable of making any noise louder than a whimper as Ino kissed and suckled her way down her stomach.

She moved her hands away from her breast merely to pull down the skirt she wore as her tongue dipped into her small navel. Hinata's head instinctively fell back on the couch as Ino pulled the skirt down to her ankles. Yamanaka was surprised when she found the Hyuga wore lacey underwear that left nothing to the imagination. Tracing down her thigh with a single finger she slipped it under the lacey undergarment and tugged it down from the center instead of the elastic band. She relished the feel of Hinata's heat emanating from her core; her scent sweet to her senses. The lacey undergarment was soon tossed to the side with the others and Hinata lay beneath her nude and shimmering from random rays of sunshine. With the tip of her tongue Ino made a trail up the inside of Hinata's thigh, feeling a shiver course through the other girls' body. Gently she kissed her curly hairs and slipped her tongue in between her folds.

Hinata gasped and her head jerked forward. Her hands automatically went to Ino's head, entwining with the blonds hair and pulling it free from its ponytail. It was long enough to barely brush against her stomach. Ino kissed her again and nothing more than a moan escaped her throat. Spreading her legs in front of her Ino dove her tongue deeper, lapping up Hinata's juice and wetness, her unique taste. Soft at first she began to dive deeper and harder, pulling Hinata closer to her holding onto her hips as her back began to arch. "Aaah…I-Ino-chan…"

Ino listened to Hinata's panting as she continued her ministrations until she felt her cum inside her mouth. Lapping it up she kissed a beeline up her stomach to her mouth which she captured and with her taste kissed her. As the kiss commenced her hand trailed back down till her fingers touched her maidenhead. With her thumb pushing down on top she slipped one finger inside in one fell motion. Hinata gasped inside the kiss and pulled away. Ino followed and recaptured her lips as another finger slipped inside to accompany the first. Hinata winced as Ino felt her wrapped around her. "Nngh, aah…"

She was tight. Ino could tell she was a virgin and loved the feel. "Come for me Hinata-chan," she whispered against her lips before taking them once more. Pulling her fingers out she pushed them back in and repeated the rhythm with intensity. Hinata's head fell back once more and Ino kissed and suckled pieces of flesh along her neck as she panted. Her free hand went to her hair and entwined with the soft purple locks as her hands were still combed through her own hair. Hinata whimpered as her body moved to the rhythm of Ino's skilled hand. With eyes shut tight Hinata tossed her head from each.

"Gahaa!" She cried out her orgasm as she exploded onto Ino's welcoming palm. "This is all for you Hinata-chan." Ino whispered against her neck as she kissed down her collarbone and took in a tight nipple between her lips and nibbled. Hinata's grip on her hair tightened as she sucked and her fingers began their rhythm once again. Lapping up the taste of her skin Ino kissed her way down to her core where she slipped her tongue inside, giving the Hyuga duel pleasure.

Hinata soon came a second time and Ino once again took in her love juices, enjoying the uniquely sweet taste. Pulling away she took her by the hips and pulled her to her so her legs wound around her waist and she brought her head to a rest on her shoulder. As the pretty Hyuga caught her breath Ino caught her smile plus blush. "I-Ino-chan…" she moved her hand slowly Ino's body to her waist. Ino caught her hand. "Not this time Hinata-chan," she told her gently. "This time it was all for you. All for you, so I can see you smile."

Hinata looked up at her. She didn't have the right words to say and so left it at that. But a simple "Th-thank you," was something she was able to manage. Ino smiled as she rested her chin on the crown of her head. "You never know," she told her. "You might even get a chance to do the same thing to me."

Hinata nodded. She would like that.

Neither one of them was sure how much time had passed before they decided to get dressed and re-enter the world once more, but Hinata had to return to the main house before nightfall for a family meeting before she went back to her own home. As of recently she had branched off from the main house to be on her own and that, she was sure, was what the family meeting was about. "W-will I see you…tomorrow?" she asked Ino once at the front door.

"Of course. And everyday after that if you want."

Hinata smiled. "That s-sounds nice." Once Ino leaned in to kiss her she found the vigor to kiss her back with the same strength this time. "Don't let anyone scare you Hinata-chan." Ino told her once their lips pulled apart with a wet sound.

Hinata smiled and with that turned and made her way alone to the main house. No one was going to scare her. She was going to try her hardest.

**A/N:** This was supposed to be a one-shot……Did it work?  
Either way this is the end result of boredom….I should work on my other stories now…


	2. Chapter 2

"Rainy Day for Love"

**Summary:** The Hyuga clan meeting is over and the one rainy day when Hinata wants to be lazy in her own home, Ino won't let her. Does the soaked-to-the-bone kunoichi have a plan for Hinata or does Hinata have a plan for the soaked-to-the-bone kunoichi? Part two!

**A/N:** Well, since everyone begged for more I came up with a part two! It might not be as good as the first part, even though I think you guys were being too nice in thinking it was all that great, but you asked for it and here it is! So much for it being a one shot thing. XD I'd go into thanking everyone that reviewed, but that would take up too much time and take away from the story…yeah, some story line I've got going. 0.0

**Part Two:**

"Rainy Day for Love" 

_Knock _

_Knock _

_Knock_

Hinata looked up at the gentle rapping on her door. She hadn't expected any visits on such a rainy day and had resided herself to being lazy in her living area and read a book while having hot tea. The book had gotten her interest and given her new ideas. Ideas that she would certainly try when given the chance. Setting it aside, however, she uncurled her legs from under her and walked barefoot on her carpeted floor to the front door. With the door wide open before her she found Ino standing in the pouring rain smiling at her. "I-Ino-chan." Hinata stuttered surprised. She stepped aside to allow Ino entrance to her house. She didn't go very far as she waited to drip somewhat dry.

Hinata swallowed hard. Her very outfit was soaked completely through. The outlines of her bra showed through her purple short sleeved shirt. The very same applied to her under garment and pants. Her hair wasn't in it's usual bun and was matted to her neck and shoulders. "W-wait here," she told her. "I'll get a towel for you."

"Before you do." Ino told her before she walked away. Grabbing her wrist she pulled her to her, fitting their bodies together as if puzzle pieces. Hinata could feel the water seep in through her own clothes. Nonetheless she ignored the dampness and simply focused on Ino's features.

Ino watched as Hinata's eyes drifted to a close half way in a dream like fashion as she lowered her face down to hers. Tracing her tongue along the Hyuga's upper lip she chaste kissed her. When she tried to deepen the kiss she pulled away. "I missed you too much to stay home today."

Looking into her eyes Hinata tried to bring herself to walk away. In order to break Ino's gentle hold on her she coughed lightly and stepped back. "I'll…get a towel for you. Unless, y-you want to take a shower?" she asked almost hesitantly.

The corners of Ino's lips picked up in a small smirk. She nodded. "A hot shower sounds really good about now." "O-okay then." Hinata smiled and walked away, leading to the far right of the living area down a short hall that branched into a master bathroom. Ino followed, but once they passed through the living room a book lying open on the couch caught her eyes attention. Falling behind she picked it up and read the cover aloud, "'Salty Tips and Tricks'?"

Hinata stopped in mid step and made a half turn. "D-don't read that, please!" she pleaded. Ino looked at her. "Why? Is it something dirty?" she sneered.

Hinata flushed brightly. "N-not really, it's just…"

The book was replaced before her sentence was complete. "It's okay." Ino told her. "I was just wondering what the title was." Hinata silently sighed to herself and led her lover to the bathroom. Ino glanced around in amazement. "Wow Hinata-chan. Your bathroom is huge!" she exclaimed.

Hinata's eyes shied away. The bathroom held an oval tub that spanned twenty feet wide with a curtain that reached clear around it. The floor was cream colored tile with cabinets all three of four walls and a sink that stretched along the left wall. The toilet was along the back wall next to the back of the tub. From where the shower curtain began to where it ended were mirrors. The thought of Hinata's kinky side ran through Ino's mind. "It's amazing."

"I'll have fresh clothes for when you're done." Hinata whispered shyly. Ino nodded and walked into the bathroom, continuously glancing in every direction.

Hinata shut the door behind her only to lean against it and sighed heavily. She had a close run in with the book. She was glad however that she didn't read it. Heading down the hallway next to her television set she grabbed an outfit out of her bedroom and headed back to the bathroom. Opening the door she laid the outfit next to the sink as Ino moved within the shower. Her soaked clothes marking the floor just in front of the shower, and steam began to billow up from behind the curtain. As Hinata moved to leave the bathroom a thought crossed through her mind. There had been a reason why she'd gotten that book. It was time to fall through with it. Pulling her shoulders back she braced herself.

Her discarded clothes lay next to Ino's on the floor, and pulling back one side of the curtains she stepped into the shower behind Ino. Her face was under the rush of hot water, her front facing the mirrors she had put in for a reason. Moving with stealth she reached her left hand up to Ino's neck and lifted her head away from the water as her right arm wrapped around her waist. Ino gasped in surprise. "Hinata-chan?" she stuttered as Hinata began to gently nick and nibble at her neck.

Hinata didn't reply, but simply slid her left hand down Ino's neck and cup her supple left breast. She squeezed until it slipped from her grasp and pinched the attentive nipple. Ino bit her bottom lip letting her head tilt back. "Mmm. Hinata-chan."

Her left arm reached over and her palm filled with Ino's supple and wet right breast. Her right hand moved up on her body and forced her head to tilt forward. "Open your eyes Ino-chan," she demanded. Ino complied with the demand and opened her eyes. She found her reflection in front of her at the mercy of Hinata's reflection. "No matter what happens, you can't look away." Hinata demanded with soft forcefulness.

Ino swallowed, watching her own nipples pucker from the sheer kink of the situation. She nodded in answer to Hinata's demand. Hinata's hands moved around to her front and each grabbed a dripping wet breast. They began to massage and tantalize and Ino could only watch. Watch as she bit her lip and became week in the knees. Watch as Hinata's lips moved from shoulder to shoulder, planting wet kisses. Watch as her lips moved down her shoulder, down the side of her ribcage and down her right hip. Her hands soon followed in order to spread her legs. "Keep watching Ino-chan." Hinata demanded huskily.

Ino whimpered, having never heard such lust drip from Hinata's every word. Her eyes shut tightly, her head wanting to fall back but staying forward as demanded. Her legs were spread and she watched as Hinata lowered to her knees and got between them. There her lips met her dripping folds and she lapped up the water with her gentle tongue. "Ooohh, Hinata-chan." Ino moaned, putting her hands to Hinata's head.

The Hyuga's hands caught and held her wrists away from her. Her tongue delve deeper and Ino could still only watch. Surely she was at the beautiful Hyuga's mercy. She watched in the mirror as Hinata's hands let go of hers and meet at her center. There they peeled away her fold and she felt Hinata's mouth open widely and bite down. "Aahnn." She bent forward but Hinata pulled her back. While she seemed to eat and have her fill of the young Yamanaka, two fingers slipped inside.

Ino whimpered having nothing to hold on to and demanded to watch everything Hinata did. It turned her on so badly she could feel herself dripping in the midst of the shower. Pulling the two fingers out the Hyuga added a third as her devouring maneuver continued. "Hi…na…ta…chan, aah!"

Ino's breathing hitched and caught in her throat and her teeth ground together hard when Hinata pushed all three fingers deeper into her. With all three in as far as they could go she pulled one out and dove it back in. Pulling a different one out she did the very same. "Nnhh, yes. Aah, yes!"

Leaning forward Ino continued to watch the mirrors as water dripped from her eyelashes and into her mouth. She came hard into Hinata's wanting lips, but the Hyuga did not stop there. She pulled away and stood behind Ino once more. Her lips found her earlobe and she whispered, "Masturbate. I want you to watch yourself masturbate."

"Oh my god." Ino mumbled. She was already turned on; she'd never had a clue as to how kinky Hinata really was. Where was all this coming from? With a nod she moved her hands, massaging her own breasts just as Hinata had done, pinching and flicking the hardened nipples before letting them slip from her hands as they lowered on her body. She touched herself with a single finger at first. However one became three as she pushed them into herself, making herself double forward moaning and crying out. Hinata held her head up. "Keep watching."

Ino complied and watched as she came into her own hand and fell to her knees in the tub. Her breathing was heavy and Hinata lifted her chin and caught her lips in a gentle kiss that was nothing like the way she had been acting. "Hinata-chan, I don't understand," she whispered.

Once again Hinata's gaze shied away from her. "I-I wanted to t-try something. This time i-it was all for you Ino-chan."

Ino's eyes widened before they lowered in a soft manner. Taking Hinata's cheek in her hand she pulled her back for a loving kiss. Water seeped into the kiss but neither one cared. When they parted the shower was turned off, Ino having already finished her bath before Hinata's arrival. Together they dressed and Ino's arm wrapped around Hinata's waist as they lye in bed snuggled together. "Hinata." "Yes?"

"How did you become…you know…so good? Was it because of that book?"

Hinata giggled and snuggled her back against Ino. "Can we talk about it tomorrow morning?" she asked sleepily.

Ino giggled now as well. "Okay." Leaning forward she kissed her cheek. "Good night Hinata-chan."

"Good night Ino-chan."

**A/N:** And since it's come to this, there will be another part. Part three! So it's gonna take a bit of time, but until then I hope everyone has enjoyed my little work of yuri.


End file.
